Occidiofungin is a compound purified from liquid culture of Burkholderia contaminans MS14 (See References 1-8). The compound is a non-ribosomally synthesized cyclic peptide, composed of eight amino acids, having a base mass of about 1200 Da (FIG. 1). An eighteen carbon fatty amino acid with a xylose sugar attached was identified in the compound, along with non proteinogenic amino acids 2,4-diaminobutyric acid (DABA), and beta hydroxyl tyrosine and asparagine. Biological activity assays demonstrated its potent antifungal properties against a broad spectrum of plant and animal fungal pathogens (See References 1, 2, 7, 8). Pharmacodynamic experiments revealed that occidiofungin's fungicidal activity against Candida albicans is more rapid than the fungicidal activity reported for the echinocandin antifungal caspofungin (See References 9, 10).
Cancers are among the leading causes of lost productivity and death in developed nations. While advances have been made in the treatment of cancer, many forms/types from a variety of organs remain resistant to current treatment regimens. Thus, novel and safe therapeutic agents or combination of new and currently approved therapeutics are needed to address the growing need in this field.